Far Cry 2S Connection to Far Cry 1 And 3 (And 7)
Far Cry 1 3 And 7 Far Cry 1 : Jack carver Biography Far Cry Jack, a former United States Army Special Forces soldier, has left his past behind and offers his services as a freelance boat charter in the South Pacific. He is employed by a reporter named Valerie Constantine to take her to a mysterious island, once occupied by the Japanese during the war, claiming to study its little-known World War II ruins. When Valerie goes ashore alone on a jetski, Jack anchors down shortly before his boat is destroyed by a missile launched by an army of mercenaries occupying the island. After being washed up on shore and running for his life, he is knocked out in a close escape and wakes up in the ruins of an old fort. He is soon contacted via PDA by a man named Doyle, who appears to have vast knowledge of the island, the shady goings-on there, and the foes Jack is up against. As Jack attempts to rescue of Valerie, who has disappeared with hardly a trace after the attack on his boat, he uncovers a horrifying scientific operation being performed by a disgraced former member of the major scientific community, brilliant yet with a twisted disregard for moral ethics, Dr. Krieger. He hired the mercenaries to guard the operation. His insane megalomaniacal vision was to replace humans with a race of godly super-beings, and rule the new Earth as their leader. But his experiments went out of control, and the tropical paradise became a living hell. It is now up to Jack to end the nightmare, and get himself and Val back to civilization... Far Cry Instincts Jack, an ex-Navy officer, offers his services as a freelance charter boat captain. He is employed by a reporter named Valerie Cortez to take her to the mysterious island of Jacutan. Upon arriving at Jacutan, Cortez borrows a water scooter from Jack and heads off on her own to investigate. Unworried, Jack decides to nap until she comes back. When he awakes, Carver is startled to find helicopters flying around his boat. They open fire and destroy his boat, forcing him to bail and swim for the shore. On the shore, Jack acquires a headset, and is directed by a mysterious voice who calls himself Doyle. As it turns out, Cortez is part of the CIA, and came to rescue Doyle. Doyle had been on a mission to expose the works of a mad scientist named Dr Krieger. Krieger, along with his right-hand man, an ex-Apartheid officer named Crowe, were attempting to develop a serum that would enhance the physical abilities of man, and 'unlock' hidden animal traits. Carver is thus recruited by Doyle to find and rescue Cortez, who has been captured by Crowe, and stop Krieger's nefarious activities. Far Cry Instincts: Evolution After the tragedy of Jacutan and the fall of Crowe, Dr. Krieger, and his men, Jack continues his life in financial debt, often at the 'bottom of a glass'. With the loss of his boat, Jack has since then kept his super human abilities dormant, until a beautiful woman named Kade convinces him to expedite an arms deal that will pay him enough money to buy a new boat. Jack later finds himself on a coastal Asian chain of islands that is being utilized as a pirate enclave. Jack and Kade arrive there by plane to facilitate an arms delivery for a group of pirates and the Micronesian government. As the pirates were unloading the plane's cargo while Kade was making a deal with the Micronesian Governor and the pirate leader, local rebels attacked the pirate enclave. The Governor and pirate leader are killed by a rebel warrior chieftain with similar feral abilities to Jack named Semeru. Because Jack is an outsider found at the scene of the crime, the Micronesian government and the pirates find Jack guilty of murdering their officials. Jack and Kade escapes the pirate enclave and finds sanctuary in Kade's safe house. Jack and Kade encounter CIA agent Harland Doyle, who made a deal with the Micronesian government to grant them amnesty in exchange for their help in destroying a rebel controlled refinery. The three accomplished their task, but the rebels retaliated by capturing Kade and Doyle is later murdered by Semeru. At the climax of the game, Jack goes after Semeru but is betrayed by his lover Kade, who aids Semeru in wounding Jack in order to save her own life. Jack manages to kill Semeru however, and confronts Kade for her betrayal. Jack chose to spare Kade and gave her the deal money, since her selfish self-preservation was such a human trait that even he would have considered doing the same thing in the past. After sparing Kade, Jack leaves Semeru's temple ruins. Far Cry Vengeance The incident at Jacutan Archipelago changed Jack Carver's life forever. Jack has had little choice but to embrace the disturbing talents unleashed by Krieger's unique brand of folk medicine. Back at his home port in Micronesia, Jack thought he had finally found paradise. But when a gorgeous woman draws him in on a dangerous heist, their sun-drenched days take a chilling turn. Hunted for a murder he did not commit, Jack must draw on his most savage instincts to make his predators his prey. Far Cry 2 : The Jackal is a notorious arms dealer, who has been selling his weapons to many countries in Africa for at least 16 wars: recently, to the warring factions the United Front for Liberation and Labour and the Alliance for Popular Resistance. Aside from the two warring factions, he is known to sell his weapons to many Gun shops scattered thoughout The Unnamed African Country. As it has been stated in the beginning of the game, every gun, bullet, and corpse is traced back to him. He is wanted by the U.N. for breaking many arms laws, but has managed to avoid the authorities for many years now. The Jackal is known for selling his weapons at very low prices and being very good at hiding. Despite his apparent lack of morals, he is a man of humanist and nihilist beliefs, even quoting Frederich Nietzche's Beyond Good and Evil ''when the player first encounters him. The Jackal served in the United States Navy during the Cold War, running smuggled arms to rebels across the world from South America all the way to Africa. Eventually, he found himself comfortable in Africa, selling weapons in the warzones, which has slowly justified his own actions. He, at one time, agreed to an interview with Reuben Oluwagembi. The interview was recorded on tapes, which were taken by the APR and the UFLL to cover up atrocities they committed. These tapes were somehow scattered by the mercenaries and ended up all over the country. Each tape features the Jackal's views on a particular subject, revealing his values, his experiences and his justifications for what he does. According to a rumor discussed by Prosper Quassi and Walton Purefoy, the Jackal has brain cancer and only has 3 months left to live. While it could be said it's nothing more than a wild tale, anything is possible in a war-torn nation (as they mention their disbelief on hearing some guy was hired to kill him). This could possibly explain his sometimes strange and unpredictable behavior towards the player. It's worth mentioning that the Jackal appears to be one step ahead of everyone, as he somehow knew the player's arrival in Pala on his first day, why the UFLL and the APR teamed up, and knew where to steal the diamond case. Spoilers At the beginning of the game, when the player arrives in Pala and blacks out due to the severity of malaria, the Jackal appears to the sicken player. He examines the paper given to his assassin and mocks him that he's too sick and has failed his mission, and that he knows that he is effectively "fired". He points out that since he the player is out of the job, and only works for money, he is no longer the Jackal's problem. The Jackal then declares that nobody can kill him and jams his machete into the wall, just a few inches above the player's head, to reinforce the point. Most likely believing that the player will not survive for long, he leaves behind his Star .45. After the player is betrayed by one of the factions and seeks shelter from a sandstorm, the Jackal reappears and saves him. He is fairly surprised that he is still alive and gains a little respect from him. He then talks to the player before leaving. After the APR and the UFLL agree to a peace treaty, the player is sent to retrieve a case full of diamonds to fulfill that goal. However, the Jackal is also aware of this and ruthlessly kills everyone at the designated area. When the player tries to retrieve the case, the Jackal holds him at knife point but allows him to live. However, he knocks him out for the player to be imprisoned and take all the blame of the aftermath. Soon, when Reuben informs the player to go back to the prison, the Jackal is there, waiting. He claims that his views have changed and orders him some final mission objectives, retrieve the diamond case that was stolen by the Arms Dealer and kill the remaining leaders of the factions. After both tasks are completed, the player meets the Jackal in his hut in a last meeting. As he prepares to burn down his home, the Jackal gives him the choice of either blowing up a mountain to protect the fleeing refugees (but will die from the resulting explosion) or take the diamonds to bribe the border guards and shoot himself in the head (the gun to be used for the job being in the suitcase, which the Jackal notes will never jam). In either scenario, the Jackal will presumably do the task that the player does not undergo and perishes as well There is a theory that Jackal is Jack Carver, the protagonist from ''Far Cry, for his background, appearance and personality, but Jack Carver is younger than him. Lorenine Holbind : Lorenine Holbind Is a charecter never mentioned or shown In Far cry 2 but rather fetured in The boombox Dlc that was released In 2009 For pc And 2010-11 For consoles but was Taken of the stores quickly And only Photo and videos Showing That the boombox is real. But was removed rather Quickly anyways he was An mercenary In The UFC Unamed african Country He is an Important Charecter in The boombox Dlc being shown as an extra mercenary Whose modern Mixed village was raided and destoryed only Leaving Him Alive As he fled Through The train Depot All the way to The outskirts of The Unamed african country Lorenine Holbind Far Cry 3 In An Unreleased beta Mission For hurk Jason Brodys voice Actor told Fans Holbind was supposed to be Hurks sidekick With Jason But was Later Cut From the Orignal Dlc. Lorenine Holbind Far Cry 7 Lorenine Is finally Idolised As a far Cry Protagonist and Used ingame As A Respectable Ally For the robuens On The Rook Island Look Alike islands But Is Later killed after Far cry 5s Nuke drops.